A True Demon
by Slade-94
Summary: Naruto was abused for years but once he turned seven, things changed. In a mob beating, his mind broke and was changed into something, darker. psychopathic Naruto and Strong Naruto. Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi bashing. first story dont like dont read.
1. The Beginning

**Okay, well this is my first story and I hope you guys like it, please no flames because that's just rude.**

**Disclaimer: I do Not own Naruto or anything else but my ideas.**

October 8th, the day where the world seemed to have burst into flames. At least, that was how the citizens of the leaf felt. Their lives torn apart as the kyuubi seemed to have been dropped straight into the middle of the village. Being unprepared for the onslaught, the ninja of the village watched the kyuubi tear a path of destruction through the leaf. When they finally responded, it was with a furious pace.

Jonin across the village attempted to build earth walls around it to stop it in its path, while chunin and genin were given orders to evacuate the civilians. The anbu rushed to use fire and earth dragons to force the kyuubi to stop its pace. The fox was stopped and pushed back from the onslaught, and it appeared to have been weakened. The ninja had a slight hope that they would be able to defeat the strongest demon of all!

And then the kyuubi roared, fusing its malevolent chakra in its voice, it destroyed buildings and flung the ninja out of its path. And the kyuubi fought back, far more powerful than the tiny ninja, tearing through their bodies like paper.

And by now the major clans elite ninja had arrived, the Uchiha flinging jutsu and attempting to use genjutsu on the beast,

Hyuugas using the _heavenly spin_ to create a defense from its rage,

Yamanakas using their jutsu to move the unconscious from its path,

the Naras creating plans to defeat the beast,

The Akimichis used their pills to boost their power,

and the Inuzukas using their beast mimicry to become faster and stronger,

while the Aburames used their bugs in an attempt to absorb its chakra.

The clans, with all their might, were next to useless under the power of the kyuubi. It swept their pitiful attacks away with its tails while stomping on the hyuugas daring to get in its way. Hours went on as the great ninja of the leaf fell to the mighty fox.

Until the fourth hokage appeared upon a toad. He was tired, looked roughed up, and had tears of loss in his eyes, but his very appearance on the battlefield boosted morale and hope! And he fought with the fox, throwing s-ranked jutsu around and held the kyuubi back alone. Until the toad grabbed the demon, and the fourth began the hand signs that would allow him to seal-

"ENOUGH NARUTO!"

"But sensei," Naruto said with a mocking tone, "its the best part."

"You fail your essay Naruto! that's not how it went at all," iruka said, " you didn't mention the way the genin bravely protected the citizens, or how the chunin immediately went to support the jonin!"

"But sensei i gave a summary, plus they weren't anywhere as strong as the kyuubi!"

Iruka stared in horror as Naruto Uzumaki, seven year old academy student, spoke reverently of the kyuubi, and for a second contemplated killing the demon container.

Most would say iruka was a terrible person for thinking of murdering a 7 year old. Well most don't know naruto Uzumaki, the 7 year old demon container. Most people see only a smiling boy, playing pranks, and generally a nuisance. Nothing besides the demon inside of him showed the darkness iruka knew was inside him. Iruka was afraid; Yes he could admit that. The boy frightened him. And as he stared into those blue eyes of his, all he could see was the hundreds of ways that boy could kill him.

Naruto was the scariest 7 year old iruka had ever met. He knew naruto could kill him at any time, and he knew, that naruto knew this as well. Iruka had seen the darkness inside of him once, on accident, and it absolutely terrified him. And he wanted nothing to do with the boy. A shinobi he was indeed, but a fool? He was not.

"You know what naruto, ill give you an A for effort," and as iruka sent naruto back to his seat, he never saw the smirk that crossed the young Uzumaki's face as he walked back to the seat...

Naruto walked back to his seat, relishing in the fear he had put in iruka. however, he would have to fix the mans memory, after all it wouldn't do to have someone learn of his plans too early on. And to think this all started because of a mob beating...

**Three Months Earlier**

_Naruto was running, ducking, and jumping his way through the streets of Konoha. He was afraid that the mob was going to catch him, and his need to survive drove him to push his body farther than he should to escape. The civilians were afraid now, he had just gotten permission from the old man to join the ninja academy, and the mob would not be stopped. Drunk and raging, civilians ran through the streets to kill the boy._

_And then Naruto, with all his skill in navigating through he streets, with all his determination to escape, tripped._

_And the mob pounced._

_That day naruto was beaten, stabbed, disemboweled, blinded, burned alive, and the villagers took tuns slowly cutting off his body parts in an attempt to hurt the hurt them they did. he was forced to live through ever second of this torture, because of the kyuubis chakra healing him. Now, naruto was no stranger to pain. he had been hurt in each of these ways at one point in time, had lived through his bones being shattered, had endured lightning rushing through his body, pain was something he knew. but he was never forced to go through it continuously, never been made to endure such pain for so long, and eventually every person reaches their limit. _

_Around the third hour, Naruto's mind shattered._

_the kyuubi, completely focused on forcing narutos body to heal itself, despite the incredible damage being done, was unable to stop it chakra from attempting to fix the problem. Naruto's mind, shattered from his endless torture, was flooded with the kyuubi chakra, and with that chakra came the kyuubis personality, his rage, his _**Power.**

_The kyuubi's chakra not only rebuilt Naruto's mind, but enhanced it. Naruto became more intelligent, his iq was greater than that of even a Naras. with this greater intelligence however, came pieces of the kyuubi's personality, his blood lust, his cruelty, and his cunning. This alone would have made naruto darker, more inclined to kill his enemies, but he would not be what he was now without that final, little push._

_Naruto was insane._

_Most would not believe that naruto could be insane and admit to being so, and those people would die a swift an painful death. Naruto is insane, pure and simple, and that's just the way he likes it._

_However, while Narutos mind was being rebuilt by the kyuubi, the civilians were tearing his body apart. as he burned, his skin grew back continuously, more resistant than before. as the kyuubi regrew whole body part, arms legs, he created them better, made them stronger, he was creating the perfect body. as the ninth hour approached, Naruto's now complete but insane mind regained control over his body. Naruto opened his eyes, and glared out at the crowd of civilians. though the flames were still burning strong, the civilians felt a chill go down their backs. Naruto burst out of the flames, eyes alight with malicious glee, an crouched low to the ground before stretching. the crowd of civilians froze as naruto straightened and looked at them, every single one wondering how the demon could have survived their onslaught._

_Then Naruto attacked._

_Naruto dashed through the crowed, slitting throat with his nails, snapping necks with his hands, he cut them don like the sheep they were. the crowd rushed to escape the street, to go home an hide under their beds, they wanted this all to be a terrible nightmare. Thy didn't want to face the idea that the demon would turn on them, that the very thing they were afraid of became true. they ran scared of the child, but no one could escape narutos wrath. five minutes after the slaughter began, Naruto, naked as the day he was born yet cloaked in the blood of the people he slaughtered, grinned. that day he made a promise o himself, that no one would ever threaten him again, he would never be afraid, that he would show the world hi strength._

_All across the rooftops, the hokage and his men, stood looking t the destruction in front of them. the hokage nearly in tears as he took in the bloodshed in front of him. He was trapped in a meeting with the civilian council, and he only received word of their plans when a chunin, iruka umino burst in, as an attempt to warn him. he could not bear to kill the boy he saw as a grandson, just as he could not stop orochimaru years ago, and told the men on hand that this was a SS-class secret. iruka couldn't handle what the boy had done and he told him to take the day off. the hokage knew that because there were no survivors, and that the only witnesses were himself, 15 anbu and a chunin, that no one would hear of this. he would alert jiraiya of what happened today and to check the seal..._

_he only hopes he made the right decision._

_Present Day_

Naruto knew there was nothing he could do to erase the hokage's memories of what he had done. however, he was only 7, the man was old and would die soon. a part of him felt some affection for the old man for keeping his secret, the rest of him wanted him dead for knowing at all.

Naruto did however find amusement at how he was treated now, three months after the attack. The pathetic bags of flesh that inhabited this village learned to stay away from him. They learned to fear him, they began to understand that he was not their punching bag any longer. And all it took was a couple lessons taught with pain.

Who knew the villagers could learn so quick? All it took was a beheading here, a snapped spine there, and the fools suddenly realize they aren't dealing with a normal child anymore. They aren't dealing with a seven year old boy with a hindered education. They weren't dealing with a lonely orphan who craved attention. They were dealing with a demon who no longer cared if they lived or died and preferred the company of their corpses. They were dealing with a True Demon.


	2. Team 7

**Hey This is the Second Chapter of my First Story so please no flames. **

**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto or anything not my idea.**

"NARUTO LOOK OUT!" Yelled Sakura to help naruto. She screamed because Kakashi had just appeared behind him with his hands already ready to perform a jutsu. While she hated the loser, she didn't want him _dead_!

And then the weirdest thing happened, naruto disappeared!

Kakashi was confused. He had expected naruto to be exactly like his file had said, loud, obnoxious, and rash. He expected a loser, someone that was as cocky as Obito without any of the strength he proclaimed to have. What he got was a genin who WILL explain exactly where he learned to have anbu level stealth. It was only because he had extreme skill in tracking that he even knew where naruto was! " Now naruto i believe the first lesson should be taijutsu, you seem to have stealth down."

And suddenly naruto was in front of him. He looked at Kakashi with a smirk that promised pain. "So Kakashi, you want me to fight you in hand to hand combat? You seem a little relaxed for that!" Kakashi sighed and realized that naruto was cocky enough to taunt him. He will learn that a jonin is too strong for him. " Don't mind me Naruto you aren't a threat." and Kakashi proceeded to take out his book and began to read. Naruto looked stunned at Kakashi and waited for the trap he was sure going to come. "Well don't just stand there Naruto your running out of time for me to decide you are able to become a genin..." and Naruto's face slowly turned from stunned to anger. And then a smirk, which became a full blown grin spread across his face. But it was different. It was a grin that promised whomever it was aimed at an extreme amount of pain. " You will not underestimate me again, Jonin, or you will find yourself without an arm to hold your book."

As Naruto finished speaking his fist shot out with lightning fast speed and Kakashi had to use every bit of skill to dodge it. As he looked up at Naruto finally, he could see the specks of madness within those blue eyes, and he realized that he may be in a bit of trouble. Then he spoke in a voice that chilled Kakashi to his bones, " Run, Run, as fast as you can, because if I catch you, Your a Dead Man!" Kakashi had no time to prepare himself for the onslaught, Naruto was on him in less than a second, Punching and kicking at speeds where Kakashi couldn't keep up, without the sharingan. He dodged as much as possible but eventually he was forced to block; it was that or die!

He blocked a punch, and instantly regret it. It felt like a sledgehammer had hit his arm and he knew it was broken. He screamed out in pain, " AAAAAAAARGH!" and jumped back in an attempt to get space to no avail. The boy simply kept coming and as he dodged a kick he felt his jacket rip, from what seemed to be a blade made out of pure chakra?! What the hell is this kid? "I don't know where you learned these skills but," He raised his headband and issued a proper warning. " Naruto I'm about to get serious with you!"

Naruto then appeared in the middle of the field. "Oh Kakashi, you Poor, Deluded, Fool. You got serious too late to do a damn thing. And by revealing your sharingan, you have walked yourself directly into hole you cant climb out of!" And then he flared his chakra. Kakashi, who had been watching carefully, screamed out in agony as his eye could not handle the brightness of his chakra, and then he was kicked in the stomach, shattering his ribs. If tht wasnt enough, before he could fly back from the force of the blow, Naruto grabbed his hair and began raining down punches to his face and torso. Despite his size, naruto managed to shatter his collarbone his nose, his jaw and caved in his eye socket, along with shattering his shoulder blades. As naruto dropped his broken and beaten body onto the ground, Kakashi could not even gather the energy to get up. He was for all purposes, blind, and simply breathing caused agony to spike through his body.

But Naruto wasnt finished.

He grabbed Kakashi's ankle and dragged him to the nearest tree. Kakashi was simply too weak to stop him so attempted to stick his body to the ground with chakra. Bad move. Naruto simply pulled until he had dislocated Kakashi's ankle and knee along with shattering his foot with the force of his grip. When he reached the tree Naruto lifted Kakashi's body using his foot and swung his body into the tree.

THWACK! THWACK! THWACK!

Three times Naruto swung him and when he finished he dropped Kakashi's beaten and broken body onto the ground before spitting on it. Naruto kneeled down to Kakashi and pulled his head up so that his mouth was by his ear and said in a voice filled with hate, " Dont You Ever Underestimate a Demon Kakashi. It can get you Killed." He forced Kakashi's face further into the ground before stepping on it to get to the other side. He then looked up directly at Sasuke.

Sasuke couldn't believe what he had just seen. It looked like the loser, despite what his scores throughout the academy were, had just taken apart a jonin as though he was playing with a child. he went over what he had just seen, not able to believe it. the fight had begun so easily, naruto got goaded into a fight as he had expected. then the strangest thing happened, he saw as naruto disappeared from view when Sakura screamed. He was about to attack when Kakashi finished talking, but naruto jumped out before him. He could HEAR the bone shatter, and he trembled in a combination of rage and fear. 'Where did he get such power, how is he so strong?!' By the time he had become aware of the world again naruto had dragged Sakura and Kakashi to the stumps and was walking toward him.

"You know Sasuke, fan girls have so many uses. They are just _so willing_ to please! Did you know that Ino was willing to give up her clan secrets to you for a couple kisses? She foolishly gave them up and you learned those techniques. By heart." And by now naruto had stopped in front of him. His stupid grin, his eyes all scrunched up, slowly changed into a smirk along with those dead emotionless eyes boring into his skull. " but wait sa-su-ke! That wasn't you, was it? It was me under a henge!" And naruto bent down, and leaned in real close, and that's when sasuke realized he couldn't move. "But you cant be allowed to remember any of this, so im afraid im going to have to lock away these memories." And then Sasuke's world went black.

Sasuke awoke to Saukra's screams of fear. "What Is WRONG Sakura!" " SASUKE-OH MY GOD- KAKASHI SENSEI HE'S BLEEDING -AND BROKEN BONES- HIS EYES ARE JUST- OH SASUKE!" and Sakura fell out in a faint. Sasuke looked to the left and saw Naruto looking sick as well. But...something was wrong. It just didnt feel right. "Hey, Loser, What happened?"

"Kakashi sensei hit some bombs left behind during the third shinobi war, he tossed us to safety before they went off but he took most of the blast. Comon we need to get him some help!"

Sasuke agreed to help but even as he did so he knew, something about that story was wrong, he was not sure, but it felt wrong and Sasuke will find out what happened.

And why that Loser suddenly scares him.


	3. The Nara Problem

**This is the Third Chapter of My First Story Please Dont Flame.**

**Disclaimer: I Dont Own Naruto or any ideas not mine.**

Shikamaru was confused. He was a genius with an IQ over 200 at the age of 8 but he had met a problem he just couldn't solve!

Naruto uzumaki, the most complicated being he knew.

He had been watching him for a year now and he didn't understand anything that he saw. He wrote essays about the kyuubi and he made it seem like the fox was some sort of being to be idolized. He grinned and played pranks on others while laughing but the laughter never reached his eyes. He had SEEN the coldness behind those blue orbs and he was terrified. He picked today as the day he would tell iruka sensei about his suspicions. But he had to be careful, naruto knew things, he was too smart, he didn't want to know what he would do if he knew-

"Hey Shika, you look a little pale! Why don't you take a walk with me?"

Shikamaru froze in place as he heard Naruto's cheerful voice behind him. "Eh, no thanks naruto, im really busy-" "oh but i insist Shika." And naruto had grabbed him and began dragging him into the forest behind the academy. He wasn't able to get out of his iron-like grip, he was panicked, he had no idea what naruto would do, but all he could question was HOW did he KNOW?

" Damn shikamaru, you really are too smart for your own good. It didn't have to be like this you know? If you had simply kept your suspicions to yourself, we wouldn't be having this problem! But i should have known. At least now i will have a test subject for one of my new jutsu..."

"What the hell are you talking about naruto? I don't know what your-"

**SMACK!**

Shikamarus head had hit the ground for only a second before Naruto's foot was on his face pushing him further into the dirt. Naruto leaned in close to shikamaru, he could smell the ramen on Naruto's breath as he panted heavily.

"Don't you fucking _lie_ to me Nara!"

Shikamaru considered pleading for his life but looked into those cold blue eyes with little flecks of insanity swirling inside and knew no words would stop him.

"Im a nice guy though Shika, so im gonna talk to you for just a little bit."

Shikamaru was thinking, maybe he could buy himself some time, perhaps he could even escape from this-this _Whatever_ it is-

"No Shikamaru you cant escape. Yes I can read your mind. Yes I heard Every thought. No, no I cant let you slip though Shikamaru."

Shikamaru was beginning to panic, he knew Naruto could read his thoughts and realized he had no counters, no plans, he was giving him exactly what he needed o foil his plans-

"You wont get away with this Naruto!"

Naruto chuckled, but it turned into full blown laughter.

" Come on now Shika! We are in the forest of Konoha, and They wont find you until tomorrow if I wanted to kill you, one of the perks of being from a lazy clan I suppose. But Your a Smart Motherfucker Shika. You know im not going to kill you. No, no you are the smartest genin in our class and quite frankly I dont give flying Fuck if you want to pretend you dont know my secret. You could beg for me to spare you, but I wont. And you could attack me, but I would kill you and we both know it. Lets be honest with ourselves Shika. Your in Checkmate."

Shikamaru began to slowly cry as he heard Naruto speak of what he was thinking and shoot down his ideas back to back _to back_. He realized he was nothing more than Narutos test subject and his tears came more freely as he didn't know if he'd survive this.

"I hate to do it to you Shika, really i do. And dont worry you will live through this. But you give me no choice. You simply couldnt leave well enough alone. _Memory Suppression No Jutsu_!"

_**One Hour Later**_

"Hey shikamaru what are you doing behind the academy?"

Shikamaru looked up in confusion.

"I-i don't know chouji. I must have wondered off...troublesome."

_**Four Years Later**_

Shikamaru walked towards his clans compound quickly. He looked back in suspicion, and walked a little faster. You might think he was a little paranoid for a 12 year old, soon to be graduating academy student, but he had a reason. He didn't know what was going on, but he knew something was not right. He was missing patches of his memory but he could feel them there. They were fuzzy, and each one was filled with fear. But he just knew they were all centered around one person:

Naruto uzumaki.

He didn't know what he had to do with his memory being taken, but he knew if he could just talk to his father, everything would be ok. Some would ask why he would suspect such a happy and cheerful kid. Well that was easy. When he thought anything even slightly related to naruto he was filled with panic and fear and got a blinding headache. He was almost home though so he made a mad dash for his house.

"Father!"

Shikamaru burst into the home and collapsed on the floor. Footsteps walked towards him and he cried tears of relief, he was home, he was safe, he could relax and no one could hurt him-

"Aw now why are you crying shika?"

Even through the blinding headache he knew that voice.

"Naruto! how did you get in here?"

Shikamaru tried to crawl away from him. Naruto didn't let him.

Crunch!

"ARGH!" Naruto had just kicked his side, and he broke something, he could feel it.

As he tried to get closer to the door, Naruto stomped on his back causing him to gasp out in pain.

"Now shikamaru is that any way to treat a house guest? Besides, it seems your memories are breaking through the blocks. Thats what you get for using techniques before you master them i suppose." Naruto shrugged and dragged shikamaru into the kitchen. Shikamarus eyes widened when he saw his parents unconscious bodies sitting in the chairs.

"You know shika, you would think, after 6 different blocks you would get i don't want you knowing about me. But thats ok, after all, they say the luckiest number is 7!"

Naruto suddenly spun around and grabbed shikamaru and when his blue orbs met shikamarus brown ones his sight went black.

"Shikamaru, son, wake up!"

Shikamaru shot up from his seat as his mothers voice rang through the house.

"Shikamaru take out this trash right now! I wont tell you again!"

Shikamaru paused. Wasn't there something he had to do? Something about a blonde...ino maybe?

"Shikamaru!"

"Ok, ok mom im coming! Troublesome"

He brushed off his thoughts in favor of tuning out his mothers nagging.


	4. Zabuza

"If it isnt Zabuza Momochi, Demon of the Hidden Mist"

Kakashi glared out at Zabuza who was standing on top of the lake in front of them. "Dont think that I will let you take my stude-"

"A Demon you say Kakashi?!" Naruto shouted out mockingly from his position in front of Tazuna.

Zabuza looked at the brat that dared to mock him. "Your idiot genin has balls of solid steel Kakashi. But that wont save him from me cutting him in half!" Zabuza had begun running at Naruto and when he finished speaking he disappeared from sight.

**CLANG!**

Kakashi and Zabuza were In a standstill, before both jumped back to their previous positions. "Dammit Naruto keep your mouth shut! You have no useful skills, no real abilities! Fall back and let me and Sasuke handle this!"

Zabuza and Naruto looked at Kakashi as if he had grown a third eye that possessed the byakugan. " Kakashi why would you think that if one of your genin has absolutely NO SKILL that his teamate could stand any more of a chance?!"

Kakashi lifted up his headband and you could almost feel the smugness radiating from him. " That's simple Zabuza, my student was not only the rookie of the year, but he is the Last Uchiha-UGH!"

as Kakashi fell forward, Naruto could be seen standing behind him with his eyes glaring at the space where Kakashi was standing. " I can take the name calling. I can take the doubts of my skill. But Don't Ever compare me to that wannabe, pink-eye infested, Waste Of Space!" as Naruto finished he looked directly at Zabuza before a terrible grin spread across his face.

"Come on Zabuza! Lets Dance!"

And then Naruto was in front of him launching his fist at mid jonin level speeds. But it wasn't enough to throw off Zabuza, he swung his blade in front of him expecting the boy to be thrown off balance from the weight, if not completely tossed away. He was surprised when he not only hit the blade but almost pushed him back!

"Damn kid your powerful if you can block my blade!" Naruto smirked and looked at him before a voice behind Zabuza whispered in his ear, " Oh we are just getting started _Za-Bu-Za_" and Zabuza dashed to the side before Naruto's clone detonated at the spot he just left. He jumped back onto the water, and began making handsigns.

As the smoke cleared where Naruto stood he could be seen grinning before he looked at the figure on the lake. As Zabuza finished his handsigns, a spike of chakra could be felt as Zabuza called out the jutsu, " _Water Vortex Jutsu!_" A vortex the size of a house formed out of the lake before rushing directly at Naruto. As Zabuza watched it looked as though Naruto was taking a deep breath as though he was going to take the blast head on and hope for the best.

Naruto waited until the vortex was directly in front of him before he screamed as loud as possible while releasing his chakra into the soundwaves. It created a pulse of chakra strong enough to be visible that managed to not only stop the vortex but destroyed the ground surrounding him.

Zabuza froze in shock and stared as Naruto began to cackle while walking to the lakes edge. " I will admit Zabuza, that attack was rather weak! Let me show you, a _true_ water attack!" As he said this, Naruto's hand dipped into the lake before Zabuza felt a large amount of chakra, about twice what he put into the vortex. Zabuza's instinct, the one that kept him alive all those years yanked him out of shock knowing that what was coming next would kill him. As Zabuza jumped off the lake, Naruto swiped his hand upwards while releasing the chakra in his hand. A tidal wave formed suddenly before crashing down where Zabuza once was.

Naruto cackled in glee before his laughter was cut off by a blade bisecting him. Zabuza stood behind both halves of Naruto's body as they fell to the ground. "I have to say I'm disappointed that you didnt manage to- HOLY SHIT!" Zabuza reeled back as he watched red chakra spread from Naruto's upper half and connect to his bottom half. As the chakra slid the bodies together, Naruto looked up off the ground while his grin grew wider. " You know, I dont even feel this pain anymore. Sorry little Demon, you are gonna have to pull out the big guns to hurt me!" and Naruto jumped up slashing at Zabuza's face causing long gashes on his face.

As Zabuza stumbled back, Naruto pressed him by Slashing along his chest and abdomen, causing gouges that crossed all along his upper body. As Naruto swept Zabuza's legs out from under him, they both heard a call of _Fireball Jutsu! _From down the road.

As the the fireball got close to the two ninja, a masked ninja jumped down before kicking Naruto away and grabbing Zabuza before disappearing.

Naruto got to his feet before looking Sasuke dead in the eye. " You little Bastard! How Dare you not only interrupt my fight, but try and kill me!" Sasuke looked at Naruto smirking, " You should feel lucky to even be considered as bait for an Uchiha like myself!" Naruto looked furious, before he smirked himself. " Well, if I don't get to fight my other opponent, I guess you get to be my Bitch!"

Naruto disappeared from sight before reappearing with his claw shoved directly into Sasuke's stomach. He then took Sasuke's face and shoved it down as he lifted his knee, crushing his nose. He then grabbed the back of Sasuke's head before shoving his head into the ground, smashing it repeatedly before tossing his body into a tree. Naruto pulled four kunai out before impaling Sasuke into the tree.

"**ARGH!**"

"Can you feel that? You should feel _Lucky _Uchiha, that you can be my little plaything. Only an Elite like yourself can withstand such punishment!" Naruto laughed at the Uchiha as he squirmed in agony. As he began walking forward, he began to feel some feeble pounding on his back. "Stop Hurting Sasuke! He doesn't deserve this!"

Naruto moved directly behind Sakura and as she turned to look at him he backhanded her so hard that she flew into Sasuke knocking them both out. Naruto sighed as he took in how weak they were. He turned to look Tazuna in the eye after creating three shadow clones to carry his 'Team'.

You. Fisherman. Keep your mouth shut or ill tear it off your face and feed it to your daughter. Got it?

Tazuna shook his head in agreement before reminding himself to never mess with the blond kid.


	5. Ino

**Thanks for all the reviews, But i will remind you, If you dont like it, Dont read it. Thanks to everyone else tho.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my ideas**

" Ino wait up!"

Ino Yamanaka , self proclaimed number one gossip queen of Konoha, turned around at hearing the voice of her crush.

" Sasuke? Is there something you needed?" Ino said in the most charming voice she could muster.

Sasuke slowed to a stop in front of her, scanning their surroundings for something. "Sasuke, did you hear-" "Ino I need your help. Teach me your clans Jutsu." Ino froze when she heard that, a blush covering her from head to toe, as Sasuke finished speaking. ' Sasuke wants me to teach him my clans Jutsu, he wants to be a part of my clan, he wants me to help him revive his clan ohmygodSasukewantsMetoteachhimmyclansJutsuand-' "YES! Sasuke, ill teach you, meet me at my clans forest tomorrow after class!" and with that said, Ino ran off to go get prepared for tomorrow.

Too bad she didn't see the devilish grin that spread across his face when she left...

_**The Next Day**_

"So, Sasuke, what do you know about Yamanaka Clan techniques?"

Sasuke appeared to be contemplating it for a moment, before answering slowly. " They appear to be techniques that require better control over the mind half of chakra rather than body, correct?

Ino beamed at Sasuke before speaking " Yes Sasuke that's exactly right! But the problem is, while the focus is more on the mind half of the body, it doesn't require much control, more of will. The Yamanaka techniques require you too be able to overpower your target. This sounds easy but if it was, do you think we would practice first on small animals? No way! It requires you to not only have a strong enough will, but you must also have enough chakra to hold the technique. Why do we need handseals Sasuke? Because if we have it unfocused and going everywhere, we would be trying to overpower everything in sight. That requires you to focus your will on everything around you, splitting your chakra six or seven different ways! My daddy can do it, but I still need to focus. Also, there are Three main users of the the techniques in our clan. There are mind walkers, Mind controllers, and the ultimate technique users in our clan is our Mind Wipers. It was once said that our Clans founder was able to not only take control of other ninja but wipe their mind completely and replace it with their own personality by copying their memories and experiences, essentially making a copy of themselves. But we wont be doing that, ill be teaching you to seal memories and how to take over bodies, Ok Sasuke?" Ino finished while panting from talking so long.

Sasuke had a pensive look on his face before replying, " Lets get started Ino."

Ino grinned before beginning another lecture, " Ok first of all you start the technique with this handsign..."

_**Two Months Later**_

"Yes Sasuke! Your doing it!, Now just fly the bird over too me!" Ino shouted out to the bird flying around above her.

As Sasuke glided down, his body shot up off the ground as the bird flew away.

"Ino, You were right, flight is amazing!"

Ino cheered before saying " Sasuke you are now on your first step to becoming a fully fledged Mind Controller! Now the next step you have to take is that you begin to control bigger and stronger animals. Eventually you move onto humans and then multiple targets. I'm sure it will be a piece of cake for you Sasuke!"

Sasuke smirked before saying, " Alright, go on and tell me exactly what I need to do to become a mind wiper..."

_**Three Months Further**_

" Sasuke, you managed to get stronger than even I am in such a short time!" Ino was not only shocked and impressed, but also jealous of his improvements.

Sasuke was about to reply when they heard a voice full of rage. " Ino Yamanaka! What in the Fuck do you think you are doing with the Uchiha boy?!" Ino looked Scared before mumbling out an answer, " I was teaching him our clan techniques daddy..."

Inoichi looked even more furious than before if possible. He spoke in a whisper, his rage palpable through his words, " You are teaching a non clan member our techniques? How Dare You."

Inoichi looked at Sasuke before he seemed to understand something and Shouted out, " Its the Demon Boy-"

_Memory Suppression Jutsu!_

Inoichi got a blank look on his face as Sasuke spoke, " You came into the clearing and saw me and Ino kissing. You banned us from interacting anymore. Then you left to meet your buddies at the bar."

As Inoichi disappeared, Sasuke looked at Ino, smirked, and said, " You know, its too bad Ino. Of all the people in the world, Your father, the one who would be most impressed by my technique is the one who will never get to see it." and as he was speaking, Sasuke moved closer to Ino, looking directly at her, and smirking even wider.

Ino couldn't help but feel that Sasuke was acting very different and tried to walk away. " Sasuke, I don't like this-" And Sasuke's hand flashed out and grabbed her by the arm. "Dont you walk away from me you blond bitch. You think I care about what you like?" Ino was definitely scared now. " Sasuke why are you acting like this?!"

**SMACK!**

Sasuke had just backhanded Ino and she fell to the ground looking up at him with tear filled eyes.

" Shut your mouth. I grow tired of your pathetic whining. Unfortunately for you, I cant allow you to walk away from this field the way you are." And with those words, Sasuke's image shimmered before falling away to reveal a Naruto with a face that just screamed: _I Don't Give A Fuck_

Ino cried harder as she saw Naruto. " I didn't want to teach You! What are you going to do to me?!"

Naruto Crouched down to Ino's level and leaned in real close. " I'm not going to be doing anything to you after this. Why? Because you wont exist anymore." Naruto leaned in closer, and kissed Ino full on the lips.

There was a flare of Chakra.

Naruto broke the lip lock.

…...

…...

"Well?"

Ino looked up at Naruto.

Then Smirked.

" Mind Wipe Successful. Ino Yamanaka Is now a prisoner in her own mind."

Naruto grinned before walking away, tossing a comment behind him as he left.

" That's good. 8 years old is too young to be dealing with clingy bitches."


	6. Im Just A What!

**Here with another chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my ideas.**

"Hand over Sasuke and no one will get hurt!" Zaku from the sound team shouted out to the surrounding Konoha ninja. He was supremely confident that they would be unable to challenge him whatsoever.

"How about I take that idea, send it to the Hokage, He will flush it down his golden toilet and we can see if that shit floats."

Everyone looked at the golden haired ninja that grinned with insanity filled eyes as he looked at Zaku.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?! You dare challenge the power I was given by orochimaru?!" Zaku was furious over what this pathetic upstart was saying.

Ino called out to Naruto, " Naruto you take care of this loser!"

Naruto got an annoyed look on his face before clearly dismissing Zaku to speak with Ino, " Whoa girl, You asking or are you telling?"

Zaku got enraged by the dismissal and unleashed his ultimate attack. _DOUBLE WIND BLASTS JUTSU!_

" This will show you that im the strongest! Your Nothing but a Green Genin that has no power!"

The giant wind blasts shot forward destroying the ground and creating dust clouds where Naruto had been. Ino shrieked in terror. " What have you done!"

Zaku smirked at her before saying in a cocky fashion, " I just killed that- URK!"

Zaku could not finish because Naruto had just appeared beside him before backhanding him into a tree.

Naruto looked furious, foaming at the mouth with red piercing eyes, his elongated claws and chakra pouring off him in waves. " I'M JUST A WHAT BITCH?! BY THE END OF THIS ASS WHIPPING YOU WILL KNOW ME AS YOUR MASTER!"

Dosu recognized the clear threat that he was but he felt if he could sneak up on him he would be able to overpower him. Dosu ran up behind Naruto before swiping at his back.

Naruto sensed the pathetic attack behind him and swiftly turned and grabbed Dosu's arm. Naruto locked eyes with Dosu as he began to beg. " Please, Please Master have mercy, I was foolish and-"

Naruto cut him off by pulling his body forward before driving his knee directly into his stomach, shattering his ribs. " Sorry but you have pissed me off to the point where I don't give a single fuck. I was feeling a bit merciful but you see I had too beat someone to death with their own arm."

Dosu looked confused for a moment. " Master when did that-"

And Naruto used his other hand to slash Dosu's arm off at the shoulder, causing Dosu to scream out in pain while the gathered Konoha ninja stared in shock and fear.

Naruto began brutally beating Dosu with his own arm as he punctuated each strike with a word from his lecture. " I, Dont, Appreciate, Having, Bad, Pets, Do, You, Understand?!"

Naruto paused the beating as he appeared to wait for an answer. Dosu was smart enough to say, " Y-yes M-m-master." Naruto seemed to calm down before getting ten times angrier and resuming his beating.

" BITCH, DID, I, GIVE, YOU, PER-MIS-SION, TO, SPEAK?! Your Master now demands you to speak!"

Dosu at this point was in tears not knowing what Naruto wanted, " No M-master you d-didnt!"

Naruto seemed to calm down. " Good. You can learn. Now to beat my other pet."

Naruto turned to face Zaku who was just now coming back to consciousness. Naruto disappeared to reappear with his foot shoved deep into Zaku's stomach causing Zaku to vomit blood. Naruto then picked Zaku up by his hair before tossing him directly into a tree on the other side of the clearing. The Konoha ninja were too afraid of Naruto to do anything about it. He dashed over to Zaku before grabbing his arm and crushing one of the tubes. He leaned in before saying, " I wonder what happens when I force chakra through your broken device!"

Naruto giggled before he forced an unnecessarily large amount of chakra into his arm causing the arm he crushed arm to implode on itself as Naruto laughed.

_**AAAAAAARGH! **_

Naruto dropped Zaku onto the ground Carelessly before walking away to their third teammate Kin. She screamed and tossed a scroll at him, " WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS! I gave you what you wanted! Please let me go!"

Naruto looked like he was seriously considering it. Then he smirked. " No, I don't think I will. You see I want you to know that I can ruin your life without harming you physically. Just because i can." Naruto seemed to teleport behind her before everyone felt a large amount of chakra before kin was blasted across the clearing.

" What did I do? Well I knew you were a Genjutsu user. How? Your arms are weak, you lack any style, and you have no leg strength to speak of, ruling out Taijutsu. You don't have a weapon which rules out kenjutsu. And your chakra stores are pathetic which means no ninjutsu. Therefore I injected my chakra into your body. It forced open all your tenketsu causing you to flood any jutsu you use with chakra. You will NEVER make a genjutsu again. MuhahahahahHAHAHAHA!"

Kin was in tears by the end of his rant. The Konoha ninja were all surprised by Naruto's cruelty to her, but before anyone could move, they heard Sasuke's voice ring out. " Hey Loser, you will test my power against your own. I'm now the strongest!"

Naruto stopped laughing. He then reappeared with his hand in front of Sasukes face. _Chakra Flare!_

Sasuke Screamed in agony. " I CANT SEE! WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

Naruto then placed an exploding seal on Sasukes back and walked away.

**BOOM!**

Sasuke was using the cursed seal and that is why he was only knocked out by the blast.

As Naruto told Sakura to pick up Sasuke, Shikamaru asked Naruto a question.

" How did you know he would survive the blast?"

Naruto smirked and turned away and replied with a chilling answer.

" I didn't..."


	7. Kankuro

**A.N:**

**Ok. I wanted to put this chapter out not only because I will be busy soon, but also to clear up some things. A reviewer asked me where the story was going as far as the giant timeskip. Really? I have no idea. I will be jumping around for a bit until I get a solid plot. Although I will start a solid story line after the invasion if anyone was curious. Its really up to how long it takes me to develop a plot that will decide the how long the random time skips go. And for my very first reviewer, im kind of embarrassed but I have no idea how to edit that so im going to just leave it as is. Thanks also for that information. And Thanks for reading.**

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing but my ideas**

"Hah! A ninja playing ninja? How pathetic!" Sakura jeered.

Naruto swiftly turned and glared, leaking killing intent enough to freeze her in her tracks. " Pink whore did I tell you that you could speak?" As Sakura stammered out a response, Konohamaru opened his mouth.

"Hey boss, is this your girlfriend?" And then a pressure came down onto them all. Naruto glared and said, " You better run brat. Fast." before naruto could move a pink blur ran past him as Konohamaru ran away. Naruto thought to himself, ' This is going to get out of hand if I don't watch them.'

**OOF!**

" Well, well, well. If it isn't a little brat."

" Kankuro we don't have time for this come on!"

"Shut up Temari I got this, don't worry."

As Naruto rounded the corner, he saw a boy in what looked like black pajamas and a blonde haired girl with a fan. The pajama clad boy was holding Konohamaru in his clenched fist by his scarf. Before anyone could react the boy, Kankuro spoke.

" Oy, you think your a big man running into me? You think that its funny to ignore what im saying?! How bout I beat your scrawny ass to a pulp? I think that would be hilarious!"

Temari looked concerned. " Kankuro you know we cant get into any trouble!"

Kankuro scoffed at her, " Its just some brat, who is he gonna tell?" As he turned back he heard a call down the road. Looking up he could see Naruto with a smirk.

" Hey! im only going to say this one time! Put the boy down or else im going to show you what I think is funny!"

Kankuro replaced the blonde haired brat with his brother Gaara and saw red. " You think you can order me boy?! I dare you to try and-" Kankuro never got to finish because at that point Naruto flared the Kyuubi's chakra, releasing a large enough amount to bring Anbu to the scene. And suddenly Naruto was panting, looked weakened, almost as if he had been in a fight.

"ANBU! Thank God! That guy there, he said he was going to take the Hokages Grandson, He said he was going to hold him for ransom, You have to stop him! I couldn't take him, even using my Special Abilities!"

The Anbu took the warning at face value and responding with their full strength. After all if he could stop the demon child, why wouldn't he be able to kill an Anbu?

The Anbu coordinated their strike. The bird masked Anbu knocked Temari out, before tying up her body. The Boar masked ninja dashed forward and snapped Kankuro's wrists before snatching Konohamaru out of his hands, cutting the scarf to remove his vulnerability, While the Dog masked Anbu destroyed the puppet on his back and paralyzed Kankuro with a seal.

As the Anbu teleported away with Konohamaru, leaving Kankuro and Temari immobile, Gaara came from the tree to land on the ground. He looked down at Kankuro and said " You disgrace the village. If you mess up again, I will kill you." He then looked up at the blonde boy and said, with a voice with no emotion, " What is your name. Mother wants your blood!"

Naruto looked back, and his face contorted in rage.

" You think I care what your mother wants? You don't deserve shit from me, not my name and definitely not my blood. I do have something that your mother would love though!" Said Naruto, Who started enraged, and ended with amusement in his voice while gripping his crotch.

Gaara narrowed his eyes before saying one word. "Die."

Sand burst towards Naruto who seemed to freeze up before being hit. Gaara was about to relish in the blood of another victim before he felt breath on the back of his neck.

"You know Shukaku, It isn't nice to try and kill one of your brethren. I don't usually want too. Oh Well. I suppose I can make an exception this time..." Gaara sent spikes of sand directly behind him expecting to be covered in blood. He was rewarded with an exploding clone which launched him into the fence beside him.

**BOOM!**

As Gaara tried to stand up, he had a claw shoved through his chest, causing him to choke on his blood.

" I didn't want to do it my boy! But, I suppose when your bats shit crazy, you cant help it! Good thing _im_ only out of my mind!"

Naruto swiftly removed his claw from the chest of Gaara as he collapsed onto the ground. He cackled to himself quietly. He then turned around and looked Kankuro in the eyes. And smirked.

Kankuro was terrified of what was happening to him. He didn't know what to think. This brat-no, boy-no, _Monster _just took Gaara apart like a little boy. As if he didn't have a bloodthirsty demon inside of him! And now he was headed right towards him!

Naruto appeared in front of Kankuro before stomping on his chest. Then he kicked his face. He did this a few times until Kankuro looked like a giant black and purple bruise. With each kick Naruto got more vicious and leaked more killing intent. Kankuro feared for his life, attempted to squirm away, even peed all over his body suit and the ground. Then suddenly Naruto stopped, as Kankuro was mumbling under his breath, begging him to stop.

Naruto leaned into Kankuro, whispered just loud enough to be heard and said,

"Well what do you know. Beating your scrawny ass to a pulp _was _hilarious. Now clean yourself up Bitch."

Naruto tossed the scrap of cloth left from Konohamaru's scarf onto Kankuro's face as he walked away, unaware, or more likely, uncaring of Sakura's terrified gaze.


	8. Akamaru

**Hello everyone. Im writing this on a borrowed computer so until I get my laptop fixed, updates will come as I get access. NOW! THERE IS A CHARACTER DEATH THIS CHAPTER. I dont particularly consider him a main character, and another of my characters needs to be scarred for life, so yea. Now, I was daydreaming a battle between Pein and (My Version) Naruto, so if anyone wants that daydream chapter, just let me know ill post it, but you only have a day to ask, because my friend needs this computer. **

**Disclaimer: Dont Own Naruto only my ideas**

**KIBA INUZUKA VS NARUTO UZUMAKI**

"Ha! I got the dead last loser! This is gonna be a piece of cake!" Kiba was laughing as though the battle was already won.

"KIBA!" Shikamaru looked terrified. "You need to forfeit right now. I dont know what the hell happened but your not ready for this Naruto, do you understand?! Im saying this as your friend!"

Kiba looked at Shikamaru annoyed. " You know, it doesnt take a genius to figure out your trying to psych me out."

"Get on down here you mutt! And bring your puppy with you!" Naruto shouted from the floor smirking at his unsuspecting victim.

"Dont talk to me like that you loser! Im gonna shut you up real soon!" Kiba was furious. How dare he demand anything from an alpha?! He will learn his place!

Hayate looked at them both. " BEGIN!"

Kiba decided to taunt Naruto before soundly defeating him. " So loser! You think im gonna lose to you? Me and my partner are gonna take you down! Our teamwork is the best and we are unstoppable!"

Naruto stared blankly at Kiba. " Am I supposed to be impressed with your words?"

As laughter rang out above them Kiba decided to try and ignore the embarrassment and start whipping ass. " Fine take this!"

Kiba ran at Naruto at full speed confidant that he was too fast to be seen. As he went for a right hook, Naruto's arm shot out and stopped the arm, and as a result Kiba's forward motion. " You know, this really is quite boring, I thought your teamwork would be something amazing."

Naruto shrugged and tossed Kiba into the wall behind him because he was speechless. Kiba managed to flip himself and land on all fours. "Humph, so your strong but it wont matter if you cant see me! _Beast Mimicry! Fang Over Fang! _As Kiba performed both jutsu he tossed out smoke bombs that Naruto ignored, before heading directly to Naruto's position.

Kiba appeared to be able to run directly into him when Naruto raised his foot and kicked Kiba square in the face. This not only stopped his attack, but it caused him to drive himself face first into the ground, injuring himself greatly.

As the smoke cleared the crowd of ninja looked onto the forms of Naruto, standing, and Kiba, drilled into the ground. Kiba attempted to stand up as he continued to taunt Naruto. " It was a lucky shot, me and Akamaru are gonna-"

Naruto cut him off. " No. See, its clear to me, after two failed attacks, that Akamaru is not a sufficient partner for you. So i'll do you a favor mutt." Naruto got a crazed grin on his face. "I'm gonna dispose of him so you can get a new partner!"

Kiba looked at Naruto and couldn't believe him. He then looked at Akamaru sitting on the side. " Run Boy! You have to escape! NO! Proctor I For-"

Kiba was kicked in the stomach knocking the breath out of him, before being picked up by the face and shoved headfirst down the hole he was in seconds before. Naruto then dashed to Akamaru, before grabbing him and dashing back to Kiba.

Kiba turned his broken face to him. And he begged with tears in his eyes.

"P-please Naruto. Dont d-do this."

Naruto thought for a moment, and said " Ok, sure why not." and grinned a friendly grin at Kiba.

Kiba was about to thank him before-

**CRACK!**

Naruto's grin slowly turned crazed, his blue eyes becoming slitted and appeared to have almost a red hue to them. "Oops! I guess we all make mistakes!"

Kiba began to bawl, like a baby. His body was broken. His partner was killed. His pride was in as many pieces as his bones.

"**WHY**!?"

Naruto leaned in close, tossing aside the broken body of Kiba's partner, before whispering loud enough that only Kiba, with his enhanced senses could hear.

"That Kiba, is why you do not _Fuck _with a _True_ Alpha. Because a _True _Alpha can hurt you. A _True_ Alpha just beat you like the pup you are. Why did I do this you ask? Because. I. _Can_. After all. If I dont teach you...How else will you _Learn Your Place_?

Kiba could only cry tears as the proctor called the match.

He wondered how his mother would take the death of his partner.

But above all, How did Naruto _know_ what he was thinking?


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone I managed to get a computer again so im pumping out a new chapter. Ill try and keep the updates steady but im probably not going to be able too. I am just using this chapter to pave the way into an actual storyline, and hopefully ill be able to include some actual action in the next chapter. Don't forget to Read and Review, Thanks.**

**Hokage Mountain 2 days before Chunnin exam finals**

"This is it. This is what I have spent my time, and effort doing for the past few years. Ever since that fateful mob beating, I have planned my life around reaching this fateful day. Im so close. And you all will be there with me, not just as my faithful servants, but as my generals, right beside me in battle."

Ino, Kiba, and Shino. His most faithful. His tools to use as he pleased. They were devoted to him, forever, and it was all so easy. Of course, there were obstacles in his way. There always were. But he managed to overcome them, as the future lord of the Ninja world should.

And they were all so eager, his Elite soldiers, ready to die for him in the upcoming battles.

Shino, his expert tactician. The aburames have always been an isolated people. But in the time it took Naruto to recover from the mob beating at age 7, he became the new target for all the abuse. People, children especially were cruel. Especially to those who don't fit in with those that were normal. and Shino was far from normal. He was a prodigy in his clan. He had control over 5 hives, courtesy of my help, but no one else knew that. Most could only control 3, hell his father could control at max 4! But shino outsone them all. He maneuvered his bugs in ways that astounded those in his clan. And because his bugs were infused with a small dose of the kyuubis chakra, they were not only immune to fire attacks, but had increased resistance to cold temperatures. He was the strongest aburame that had ever lived and his strength was only rivaled by his genius. The only people smart enough to take him down would be Naruto himself…or Shikamaru. But he had that under control.

Then there was Ino, his spy and poison mistress. Ino was not deemed a threat, not by her parents, not by the village, and definitely not by any of his possible enemies. However, when he implanted a portion of his mind inside her, suppressing her own mind, he gained one of the greatest spies that ever lived. He was able to receive live feedback from what was essentially a living clone, and because she worked so closely with her father in the flower shop, he had instant access to any poison he could want. Not to mention the clone could never betray him, as he himself could kill it with the blink of an eye.

And finally Kiba, his physical beast and main protector. Most people would assume that after what happened in the Chunnin exams, he would never be friends with, let alone protect him. They would be correct, had he not already known Kiba for years. He had already explained his plans beforehand.

**_FLASHBACK- Behind the Academy, before first exam_**

_"Kiba, we met when we were 7, did we not?" Naruto asked. Kiba looked confused, but answered "Yeah, we did. So what?" Naruto looked at him with serious eyes. "Kiba my plans are coming close. I remember you have been trying to let me include you in them since i told you of them. Are you truly dedicated to me? Are you willing to go along with my plans?" Kiba got a determined look in his eyes. "Yes, I truly want to help you bring a change to the ninja world, as long as you will help me become strong enough to lead your armies!" Naruto gave Kiba a grave look that was out of place on his 12 year old features. "Fine Kiba. But know this; you will have to be hardened to be allowed to help me. You, as you are now, are foolish and weak. Innocent, as most youth are. But im going to help you. I am not going to just test your loyalty to me, but I will test your resolve. I'm going to take something from you, something you love, and it will change you. You will want me dead, but before you curse my name to the depths of hell, I only ask that you look deep within yourself and know that what I have done was necessary for you to reach your full potential. I am not the bad guy here Kiba. But if I must do bad things to reach my goals, then I will do what it takes." Kiba looked at Naruto in shock, speechless as the blond walked past him and into the academy to the first exam. But when the shock wore off, he was determined not to fail him, his future pack leader._

**_Flashback Over_**

Naruto looked out at those he groomed from a young age, and smirked. The Leafs fall will be swift, and his rise will be glorious. Ino interrupted his musing by speaking. " Master, will your plans be ready before the finals? I have gotten intel that states that not only is Jiraiya in the village, but Orochimaru is planning an invasion!" Naruto glared in her direction. " Close your mouth and learn not to speak when you don't have all the facts! I have known about Orochimarus plans since he killed the Kazekage, Jiraiya has already been neutralized, don't speak to me about what I have already handled!"

Shino looked on in silence before adding his own input. "How do you propose to deal with the invading forces My Lord? You stated that you have known about his plans but you haven't said anything about your actions to counter them." Naruto calmed down, and smirked at Shino. "Thank you Shino, for an intelligent question! I have clones placed every 25 meters around the perimeter of Konoha, each with a sealing scroll ready to release 150 clones to take care of anyone or anything that may try to stop us.

Ino looked over, and asked " Master, why must we destroy Konoha first? Do you really think they will let us rule them? Why not Mizu, which is far weaker and ripe for the pickings?"

Naruto turned away from Ino, looking out towards the village. "Ino, What do you see when you look out at Konoha? I see a Phoenix. This village was born in the name of the will of fire. Its flames burned brightly. It was powerful, and its strength only grew. Like a Phoenix however, this village grew older, and with age comes the waning of strength. This village is old now. It is weak, and like a phoenix must be reborn through the flames of destruction. It is time for Konohas burning day, it is time for a New Age. From the flames of this village will rise a new beast, and animal, a _Demon. _ And the world will see us Ino. The world will have to acknowledge our power, our strength. And they will know, that a Demon was born into the world that day. And they will fall before us, or they will die."

As Naruto spoke, his chakra rose up inside of himself, and burst out, in the shape of a demon fox, and te people of Konoha shivered to themselves, wondering why they felt as though death himself had their hearts in his grip.


	10. The Exams Part 1

**Hey its me again, got a computer and posting chapter 1 of 3 parts to the chunnin exams! dont forget to R&R**

"The first match of the Chunnin Exams! Neji Hyuuga Versus Naruto Uzumaki! BEGIN!"

Neji glared over at the blond haired boy in front of him. " You realize that it is your fate to lose, don't you?" Naruto just cast a bored glance over in his general direction before dismissing him as nothing important. Neji was furious! " Don't look at me like that you clanless orphan! I am a Hyuuga and I come from the strongest-" "Can we please start the match? I got stuff to do besides listen to a bitch whine."

Neji saw red and dashed forward intent on destroying him quickly. He sent a chakra covered palm directly to his heart, and, seconds before he could make contact, Naruto _moved_. Naruto grabbed wrist before snapping it. At a 90 degree angle. Before Neji could process the pain Naruto's fist was deep inside his chest, at which point Naruto kicked him into the wall.

4 seconds. That's how long Neji put up a fight. Everyone thought it was over. Neji burst out the wall covered in chakra, dashing at jonin level speeds, intent on getting his pride back. A shattered wrist, a hole in his chest and shattered ribs were ignored. His rage clouding his judgment he pumped his chakra into every part of his body intending to use the kaiten as an offensive technique. "DIE UZUMAKI!" Neji was feet in front of him before he stopped on a dime and began spinning, the blue dome of the kaiten rushed outward before reaching Naruto who reached his arm forward, palms outward and _caught it_.

! ## $$##$^$^^$#%

**The Stands**

The entire Hyuuga clan was in an uproar. This blond brat had just stopped the hyuugas greatest hidden technique with the palm of his hand! Kurenai and Asuma were confused at when Konohas greatest prankster was able to do something that even most elite jonin could not do without a jutsu. The chunnin hopefuls were shocked and nervous. This is what they were up against. This is what the chunnin exams were about.

! !$#%#$^#$^%#$^^

**The Arena**

Naruto continued to hold onto the spinning technique, and Neji was running out of strength. He was forced to stop the technique after 30 seconds and fell to his knees. " HOW?! Its impossible to hold onto the kaiten technique!" Naruto looked at him impassively. "How? Neji think back to the water walking technique. Im sure you've done it before. What do you do on a quickly moving body of water? Match your chakras speed to that of the body of water. Same thing with the Kaiten. Its just a quickly moving dome of chakra. I simply matched the speed and pushed back to keep myself from flying away. But id be more concerned about the exploding tag attached to your arms." And with that, Naruto walked away while silently activating the tags. Nejis eyes widened before reaching to both arms and finding to tags he managed to take off one before the second destroyed his arm and blinded his right eye.

! $ #$# $%%$#^%^

The crowd was silent at the extreme show of brutality. They were unused to such bloodshed. Then the first civilian began clapping and soon the entire stadium was roaring in approval.

The Hokage excused himself and used the shunshin technique to reach Naruto's location. They were in a long hallway, both on opposite sides. " Naruto, I have never seen you show such cruelty! Why Would you do that to a fellow ninja of the leaf?" Naruto froze and spun around to face the Hokage. " Why? WHY?! Why the hell not?! You truly believe I forgave these people? Never. They tortured me my entire life and I almost died when I was 7 years old and YOU JUST WATCHED!"

The Hokage had tears in his eyes at this point, "Naruto im sorry for what the villagers did to you. Im so sorry. I should have been there for you and you have to believe me, every day I wish I could have stopped them!"

Naruto scoffed. "Old man I don't care about how the villagers treated me. I made my peace with it, I hate them for it but I have accepted that no matter what laws you made they would have attacked me either way. No, im furious because of the people who almost killed me when I was 7 that got away. I was young not stupid. I saw ten people escape and you did not kill them. You didn't track them, you did not make reparations to me, you LET THEM GO FREE!"

The Hokage was shocked. " Naruto I hadn't realized, I thought your bloodlust was sated! I was busy protecting you from the council, I couldn't just kill them!"

Naruto laughed in his face. " BULLSHIT! You are the Hokage, you make the decisions, and you could have had them killed! But instead they walk free!"

The hokage grew stern and replied defensively " Naruto I cannot simply do that! It is what seperates Konoha from other villages! It is a slippery slope Naruto, one that I am not willing to go down."

Naruto glared at him before walking toward him. " A slippery slope? No. This village has already hit rock bottom, and you are one man trying to drag the corpse of what was once a good village back to the top. You have failed, are actively failing and will continue to fail in the future. That is, if you live that long of course. It's clear to me the lives of the civilians are more important to you than order and justice. I will be the one to restore those values and you won't stop me old man. Just like you couldn't stop Orochimaru, Just like you couldn't stop my father, Just like you cant. Stop. Me."


	11. The Exams Part 2

**Hey everybody sorry for the long time taking to update but a reviewer asked about Hinata and while I had no plans to include her in any part of the story at all, I figured, why not. So I figured out a way to add her so now you guys can enjoy all that Hinata goodness. This chapter is extra explicit so please do not read if you are easily offended. Now if you would, Read and Review!**

**Unknown Area, Chunnin Exam Arena**

"Its true then. We've lost the boy. I cannot believe-"

"No Hiruzen. You most definitely can believe because I have been telling you for years! Only now have you chosen to realize that he is against you, this village, and everything it stands for!"

The Sandaime Hokage turned to his old friend and secret confidant, Danzo.

"You don't understand, you never could. I only wanted a better life for him, and yet all I have done is get him tortured by this village, I never wanted that!"

"Sarutobi I don't have time to argue all the reasons why you are wrong about every decision you have made about that boy. Just know that you have always made the wrong choice and it appears that soon, very soon in fact you will come to regret that."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**Hyuuga Clan Residence**

"ARGH!"

"NO! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOO-AAAAAAGGGGGH!"

"PLEASE DON'T! I FORFEIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAH!"

As her opponents lied on the ground in agony, their tenketsu not just closed but destroyed, Hyuuga Hinata turned her cold gaze to her father, not having broken a sweat.

"Send me more ninja, these fools were weaker than you claimed."

The Head of the Hyuuga clan was staring, in shock, slightly afraid of what his daughter had become. He didn't know what the hell had happened but after a month of this behavior, he didn't know whether he was happy or terrified. On one hand, his daughter was stronger, more confident, and clearly full of enough anger to motivate her. But the other hand, his daughter, genin level before this month, somehow was able to defeat three jonin with ease, crippling them for life in the process!

"Hinata, I am afraid that I do not have anyone willing to take you on, you have crippled 17 of our ninja, from chunnin to jonin!"

Hinata's hard gaze turned into a furious one as she tore into Hiashi, "You pathetic fool I was not asking for volunteers, you will give me ninja's top fight or I will tear this clan to the ground to find them! I MUST GET STRONGER!"

With that last sentence, Hinata began spinning, rotating on the balls of her feet, creating a kaiten the size of the courtyard while simultaneously using the chakra in her feet to glide across the ground, creating a spinning dome of death and destruction, headed straight for the Hyuuga clans home.

Hiashi dashed in front of the home creating his own kaiten. The two attacks, one used to attack, one used to defend, made contact. The problem with the kaiten, is that it is a solid wall of spinning chakra, and while hinata was spinning clockwise, Hiashi was spinning counterclockwise. The two attacks collided and cancelled each other out, the backlash destroying the ground and the side of the home that was going to be destroyed.

As the Hyuuga clan looked on at the destruction, Hinata limped away her blood boiling, thinking back on why she needed more power in the first place.

_Flashback_

_"Naruto! Naruto do you have the earth scroll?"_

_Naruto turned to the concerned hyuuga, and laughed. "I have both scrolls girl, what do you want?"_

_Hinata stopped, slightly upset that he had laughed at her, before remembering her crush must have simply been happy about having finished the exam._

_"Im sorry Naruto, I just thought you might-" _

_"Its Uzumaki."_

_Hinata just stared in shocked silence. "N-Naruto-"_

_SMACK! _

_"Bitch didn't you just hear me? I Said its Uzumaki, you don't deserve to call me by my first name."_

_Hinata put a hand to her cheek in shock. Her crush just hit her and called her a bitch? " But i-I love you! I've been watching you all these years-"_

_"I know you stupid girl! I knew you watched as people called me names, ignored me…beat think that standing idly by is love?! NO! You didn't lift a finger to help, you only admired me from afar! Hell, a stalker would have been more use than you were, theyd have tried to stop people from harming me!"_

_Hinata was so confused! "Na-Naruto-"_

_Naruto turned to her and he looked her dead in her eyes. "Call me by my name again hyuuga and you will regret it."_

_Hinata was only trying to help! Besides, Naruto knows she loves him, he would never hurt her!_

_"Please N-Naru-"_

_Naruto dashed forward before backhanding her. Her neck twisted as his knee flew into her stomach, and his clenched fists hammered into her back. In the time it took for gravity to return to her, Naruto grabbed her hair, before flinging her into a nearby tree. By now, hercollarbone, three ribs and her leg were shattered. As she hit the ground, Naruto ran up and began repeatedly kicking her motionless body into the tree. Over and over he was relentless in his assault, before he grabbed her by her legs and began dragging her through the forest. Hinata was only half concious by this point, but realized they were going into the deep forest, where the animals were bigger and stronger. As they stopped Naruto turned around and ripped off her pants. As he dragged her panties off, Hinata began to fear that he would rape her!_

_"NO! NO DON'T!"_

_THWAP! _

_Naruto's fist planted itself dead in her mouth, knocking out a few of her teeth and knocking her unconscious. _

_When Hinata came too, she was on her hands and knees, surrounded by the forests tigers, all growling. She began to silently cry as she looked down and saw her earth scroll. Naruto had written on it, before he left her to the forest!_

_'Dear Hyuuga Bitch,_

_Due to your unfortunate hearing skills you have made me angry enough to tie you on all fours. Now you ask yourself, what could be so bad about that? Aside from the injuries preventing you from running, I have placed a henge on you in the illusion of a forest tiger, in heat. Now its just an illusion, so I went ahead and doused you in the necessary pheromones to complete the illusion! Now you'll have all these forest tigers to play with, and they will be sure to satisfy you! _

_Your friend, Uzumaki_

_PS.- Don't ignore my wishes next time, if you survive that is._

_As the tigers closed in on her, clearly aroused, Hinata vowed with her entire being, that should she manage to get out of that situation alive,m that she would dedicate her life- no her entire existence around destroying UZUMAKI and any and all of those associated with him._

_Flashback End_

It was 5 hours into the torture before hinata managed to open the earth scroll and summon a proctor to save her. She also had to break it to her team that they lost any chance of going to the finals. It made her even angrier at Uzumaki and now she would train harder to take the boy down.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

As Naruto made it to the Chunnin hopefuls area, the proctor was announcing the next match.

Gaara of the Sand Versus Sasuke Uchiha!

As they waited for 5 minutes, Sasuke never managed to arrive.

While they truly wanted to wait for the Uchiha, the allotted time was up, he had to be disqualified.

"Well then, the first match of the second round of the Chunnin Exams is…

Gaara of the Sand Versus Uzumaki Naruto

As Naruto began to walk down to the arena, an explosion from the Hokages box stopped them all.

Naruto dashed into the crowd trying to find shino and kiba.

As he found them kurenai saw them and ordered them to protect the civilians. Naruto looked at her and smirked before saying, "How about you go die, and ill consider it."

As Kurenai looked at him puzzled, Kiba dashed forward and plunged his kunai into the back of her skull before walking asking his leader what to do next.

"You two will be testing your strength against the Shukaku. I will accompany you while sending a clone to deal with orochimaru. MOVE OUT!"

They began running towards Gaara as he was transforming into the sand demon and destroyed half the stadium. The giant tanuki was fully formed and Shino and kiba faltered, Naruto right behind them.

"Naruto, why are we headed towards that giant demon again?"

Naruto smirked at Kiba and Shino, before taunting, "Why, this is your test! And correction, _Your_ headed towards that Demon!" Before POOF and the now revealed shadow clone dispelled itself. Shino and Kiba looked up as they simultaneously thought 'Fuck Me'.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**WITH THE HOKAGE AND OROCHIMARU**

"Oh sensei your death will be so sweet!"

As the third Hokage looked at Orochimaru in disgust, Naruto appeared in the dome keeping the other ninja out. The third hokage gained hope before yelling across to naruto, " Get other ninja in the barrier Naruto! You have to stop orochimaru!"

Naruto looked at him and ignored him before saying, "I know about your plans, Hiruzen. You were going to have me killed. Did you really believe I wouldn't find out?!" He finished in a rage.

The third hokage was shocked. Naruto was not supposed to know about that plan! "Naruto i-"

"Save it old man. Im with orochimaru now. My forces are spread throughout the village, and im going to bring down everything you stand for, everything you've built, im going to end it."

The Hokage's gaze grew cold. "You will not succeed Naruto. I will kill you Myself."

Naruto stared down the Hokage before cackling in insane glee. "And yet you didn't notice your hat had a chakra draining seal on it! God of Shinobi indeed. ACTIVATE!"

The third hokages eyes grew wide before he felt all the chakra in his body disappear and his legs collapsed from under him. "You can kill me now Naruto, go ahead. I am the God of Shnobi for a reason you know. I had plans, contingencies. I had Kakashi take my grandson and Sasuke to a hidden village. They will live on, their mission in life to rebuild Konoha. Guy has taken lee, Neji, and Tenten to wave along with all the secrets of the village. My son has taken Shikamaru and his father, our greatest tactitions and they are on their way to Kumo as we speak. Danzo has placed bombs in strategic areas of the city. You will gain nothing from this naruto. The civilians may die, but the true carriers of the will of fire live on." And the Old Hokage smirked at him. "That's why you don't double cross a double crosser Naruto. Because then you get all crossed up." Naruto's Rage was palpable at the old mans words.

Naruto dashed forward, and slit the hokages throat before kicking the mans body into the barrier, flash frying his corpse into ash.

Orochimaru was cackling with triumph as Naruto glared at where the old mans body was.

"God of Shinobi indeed…"


End file.
